


Bokuto's Lost Match

by Lxcekitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being an Idiot, Bokuto dejected mode, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mild Language, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, insecure Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: When Bokuto Koutaro makes a wrong decision in a Volleyball match which costs his team to loose he blames himself and isn't dealing with the loss well, so when Kuroo calls Akaashi to come and cheer him up, Akaashi discovers that the loss has affected him more than what it first appeared.





	Bokuto's Lost Match

Akaashi was busy tending to the cash till in the cafe he worked at, greeting people politely as usual and shouting over to Sugawara what overly complicated drink they had ordered. _‘Why can't they just order black coffee’_ Akaashi often asked himself. Once the queue had died down a bit and the rush hour became less hectic, Akaashi checked his phone for the hundredth time that day, he was agitated; so agitated that he didn't notice Suga approaching him placing a warm hand on his shoulders, Akaashi quickly turned around to face Suga.

“Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.” he laughed.

“It’s fine, I didn't see you coming” he responded, now slipping his phone back into the apron pocket.

“Big game today huh?” Suga hummed.

“Yep.”

“Did the scores come through yet?”

“Nope, still waiting for an update, last time I checked it was 21-23 for the first match.”

“Tight game then.”

Akaashi nodded.

Today was the day both Akaashi and Suga’s boyfriends and several of their close friends were playing a major Volleyball tournament against an International team, they'd waited months for this, preparing and altering their team to the finest details to ensure they’d win, or at least have a fair chance. It wasn't uncommon for both Suga and Akaashi to pair up together to go and watch their other halves play in a tournament, or anxiously wait for the scores to come through while they were working and today was no different.

A while later after a few customers came and went, the after-school crowd of college students had now left and the rush hour of workers was fast approaching, Akaashi passed the time replenishing the buns and sweet baked goods on the display cabinet, trying not to let the match consume his every thought. Truth be told, Akaashi was anxious about it, he knew how excited they all had been for this and how hard they all had worked leading up to it, but now the game was finally here Akaashi couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about the whole thing.

Akaashi was tending the front desk once again, he could have sworn this was the longest shift ever. He was counting the cash in the till, making sure there was enough cash to hand back to a tired looking man dressed in a suit that was standing before him. Just as he handed the man his change and told him that his drink would be ready shortly, he felt his phone buzz in his apron pocket, immediately he pulled it out and saw the final results to the match; it wasn't good, not for them anyway: **19: 25**

‘Damn it’ he sighed to himself.

Akaashi was stood still for an overly long time before Suga touched his shoulder and once again made him jump almost as high as one of Oikawa’s jump serves.

“You heard the news then?” Suga asked,

“Yeah, I had a feeling about this one too.” he responded, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Just then the text tone chimed on both of their phones, they exchanged confused glances before each checking their own phones.

Sugawara’s Phone:

Text Received at 6:52pm

 **Daichi:** Not good news, we’re all taking it pretty hard. Send Akaashi round ASAP.

Suga just stared at his phone, was Bokuto okay? Was he hurt? What happened? He wondered to himself. Before he could do anything he turned to Akaashi, who was busy unlocking his phone.

“Akaashi, it was Daichi that texted, he asked me to send you over there. You need to go.” Suga said, trying to keep his voice level.

Akaashi was too absorbed into reading his own text to fully acknowledge what Suga had said, Suga figured whatever his text message read, it was more than likely to say the same thing as his own did.

Akaashi’s Phone: 

Text received at 6:52 pm

 **Kuroo:** It’s not good, get your ass over here NOW.

Akaashi knew exactly what this meant, Bokuto wasn’t coping well with the loss, while this wasn't a new occurrence, it hadn't happened in a long time, and so it was bound to be worse than normal. Before Akaashi could respond to Suga, he dashed into the back room shedding himself of his apron and pulling on his oversized denim sheepskin jacket.

“Sugawara I need to go.” he said almost shouting.

“Then hurry up!” Suga responded.

Before Akaashi could fully hear Suga’s response he has slammed the back door and began to sprint down the backstreets, not caring to wait for the crossing lights to change. While he was sprinting, he felt his phone vibrate again, this time it was a call from Kuroo.

“God you dick, I’m coming.” Akaashi spat down the line.

“Seriously hurry up bro, even I’m scared.”

“You're not with him?!”

“I'm stood outside the changing rooms waiting for you, he refused to even talk to me man.”

“He's your best friend you idiot, have the rest of the team left?”

“Yeah, almost immediately after the match ended. It’s now just me, Bo and Daichi”

“‘Kay, I’ll be there in 7 minutes max.”

“God’s sake Akaashi hurry up.”

The call ended just as Akaashi skidded into the Station that led a direct train to the Stadium. Before he had a chance to fully catch his breath, he was running again, this time off the train and out of the Stadium station and round the corner to where the Stadium was lit up in blue and purple, posters littered the walls, advertising whatever baseball game was on later that week and the Volleyball match lit up on a billboard ‘Tokyo VBC vs. Brazil VBC”. The place was now empty, except for a few janitors cleaning the halls, he abruptly stopped his running, now that he was inside and began searching for the changing rooms.

“Ah, Akaashi over here” a voice called, Akaashi recognised the voice to be Daichi’s.

Akaashi rushed over to where Daichi was stood before following behind him as he lead the way to wherever Bokuto was. They walked down several corridors before they saw Kuroo standing in front of a doorway, a worried look etched onto his face, he immediately wiped the look when he saw Akaashi following behind Daichi.

“Akaashi! Took you long enough, I’ve been worried sick.” Kuroo commented, his voice quiet.

“Kuroo it took me less than 10 minutes. Is he okay?” Akaashi asked, glancing towards the door.

“Well man… I mean it's been a long time since he’s taken a loss this bad. I mean we're all feeling pretty shit but looking at Bo, it’s a whole other story.” Kuroo sighed and began to bite his nails. Daichi hummed in agreement.

“I need to head back, Koushi’s waiting for me, but keep me updated yeah?” Daichi said, demanding more than asking, Akaashi simply nodded his head, “Well good luck.” he said and strode off.

Kuroo wondered if he should stay put or follow Daichi, he looked at Akaashi who seemed to read his mind.

“Stay, I might need some support if things get worse.” he said. Kuroo nodded before patting Akaashi on the back as he opened the changing room doors to tend to his dejected boyfriend.

Akaashi had entered the seemingly empty changing room, closing the door behind him; leaving Kuroo in the empty corridor. The room was absent of sound, which was odd as usually Bokuto would be wailing and sobbing to some extent, but it was silent. Worry began to slowly rise up in Akaashi’s chest as he continued to venture into the room, it was dark, no lights had bothered to be turned on and the sun was almost fully set by now. As Akaashi ventured further into the changing room he noticed Bokuto’s change of clothes and bag were sat on one of the benches, _‘good’_ Akaashi thought, _‘at least he’s still here’._ The sound of running water could be heard towards the far right, where Akaashi assumed the shower room to be, almost immediately he headed towards the sound, ditching his jacket on the way, throwing to the side aiming for one of the benches, not stopping to check if it landed on the floor or not. What Akaashi saw when he turned the corner to the shower room was nothing new, but still seemed to break his heart a little more each time he saw it.

In the middle of the shower room was Bokuto Koratrou, curled up into a ball on the floor, his clothes soaked through from the showers; which had now turned themselves off, his head hanging low, hair gel melted away, the aura coming from him was not his usual happy carefree one. Not at all.

“Kou?” Akaashi called gently from the doorway.

Bokuto froze at the sound of Akaashi’s voice, before curling tighter into his ball, knees tucking into his chest further.

“Not now ‘Kaashi, please leave me alone” his voice was small and hurt,

“I can’t leave you here Bo, not when you’re like this.”

Akaashi’s gently approached Bokuto and sat down on the shower room floor next to him, not caring about his jeans soaking through. Their bodies were pressed close, Akaashi ran his hand through Bokuto’s hair before bringing it down to lean his head on his own shoulder, kissing the top of it in an attempt to comfort him.

“What’s up Kou?” Akaashi asked after a while of silence.

“Nothing ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto said quietly but fiercely.

“Then tell me, why have I received multiple text messages from your worried teammates telling me to come and sort you out hmm?” Akaashi hummed, his voice low and non threatening but still held a touch of sarcasm.

“They aren’t my teammates anymore.” Bokuto mumbled, his breath hitching, sounding as if he was about to start crying.

“What are you talking about, of course they're your teammates.”

“No ‘Kaashi, not anymore. I quit, I handed my shirt in and everything.”

Nothing could have prepared Akaashi for the words that had just come out of his boyfriend's mouth, he could quite believe what he had just heard _Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou quitting volleyball?_ Akaashi had to stop himself from acting surprised and instead pulled Bokuto closer and into a hug, his chest was beginning to shake, Akaashi knew he was crying, he rubbed between his shoulder blades in an attempt to soothe him.

“Why would you do that, Kou? You love Volleyball and you worked so _so_ hard to become the ace of your team and everything, so why the sudden change of heart?”

Akaashi felt Bokuto's body tense up at his words, before quickly relaxing and loud sobs began to echo through the shower room. Akaashi could do nothing but hold him closer and stroke through his hair in an attempt to comfort him, calming him down wasn't an option right now.

“B-because Ak-aashi I let t-them down” he sobbed, “I, I made a b-bad decision and w-we lost because of it. It’s all my fault!” Bokuto was shouting now, whilst still crying, Akaashi’s heart hurt from hearing these words, they cut through him like a knife.

“I’m sure that’s not true Kou, while you may have suggested it, the rest of the team but have thought it was a good idea or they wouldn’t have agreed to follow your lead-”

“BUT ACES DONT LET DOWN THEIR TEAMS KEJI!”

Akaashi was shocked by the amount of self-hatred that came from Bokuto's voice, he was blaming himself for the team's loss, and handing himself in over it? Bokuto’s body was desperately trying to heave in air after his outburst, tears were still pouring from his eyes, his head hung low in shame, all Akaashi could do was kiss his head and rub comforting circles along his back. They were sat in silence for a long time, a heavy atmosphere surrounding them, Akaashi silently begged that Kuroo was still waiting outside and could help him out because even he was struggling to calm Bokuto down this time. The heavy silence was broken by Bokuto murmuring something into Akaashi’s shoulder.

“What was that Kou?” Akaashi asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“I don't deserve to be on the team anymore, not when I let everyone down like that. They don’t need me” his voice was quiet and heartbroken, the sobbing had now stopped and left an empty feeling in its place.

Bokuto’s words were beginning to irritate Akaashi, they usually did but not like this. Akaashi pulled Bokuto off from his shoulder and grabbed his face so their eyes were level with each other’s, Bokuto was obviously startled by the sudden change in movement, his eyes wide and breathing had hitched, a confused yet sad look on his face.

“Are you done?” Akaashi asked harshly. Bokuto only hummed in confusion. “I said are you finished with all your self-deprecating bullshit, Koutarou?”

Akaashi noted the way Bokuto's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and fear, he simply nodded, too afraid in this moment to open his mouth to answer. Once he nodded, his face still firmly pressed between Akaashi’s hands, he continued. “I can't believe you can't hear how stupid you sound right now, I know for a fact that if Kuroo could hear you he would punch you so hard the air would be knocked out of your lungs. Bokuto Koutarou, the World famous Ace for Japan's Volleyball club, has handed in his position because of one single pathetic loss against a team that aren't remotely essential to winning the World Champions. Bokuto Koutarou, boyfriend of Akaashi Keiji, is not in any way like this, this is not something that _my_ Koutarou would do, so what the fuck was going through your damn mind, when you took it upon yourself to shoulder all of the blame for the loss. This was not your fault Kou, you took a risk and it didn't pay off, so what? People are still going to think that your cool and one of the world’s best players, none of your teammates care that you messed up, sure they are upset about the loss but not at you, not a single one of them, I promise you Bokuto Koutarou, if you don't get your ass over to your coaches office to retrieve your shirt and tell them that your resignation has been withheld, I swear I will do it myself and kick your ass while I do it.” Akaashi was mad, he wasn't shouting, because he never raised his voice but he didn't have to for Bokuto to understand the emotions flowing through his words. “ _Fuck Bo,_ ” Akaashi hung his head low, emotions obviously taking their toll on him, “If only you could see just how damn cool you are, and how much people look up to and aspire to be like you. If only you could witness how heart-breaking it is to hear yourself talking yourself down after every match, Kou, you're seriously one of the greatest players out there, I know deep down you know this, just as much as everyone else does, so please, _please_ , don't let this talent go to waste all because of one loss. I, as your boyfriend since high school, will not let you give this up, not until you've won every single medal that's on your wish list at home on your office wall, because I know just as well as you do, that it will never be enough, not until you've collected all those medals that you've so clearly set your heart on. So how do you plan to do that if you're giving up this easily huh?”

Bokuto starred at Akaashi for a long time after he finished speaking, his head was pressed against Bokuto's firm chest in an attempt to hide his face. Bokuto simply placed his calloused hand and began to stroke it through his boyfriend’s thick black, lightly tousled hair, waiting until Akaashi had composed himself enough to continue their conversation. They stayed like that for a long time, in silence, the sun had completely disappeared now and all the janitors had long since left. Bokuto finally spoke up.

“Akaashi, I’m sorry.” Akaashi quickly lifted his head to stare at his boyfriend afraid of what would come out of his mouth next. “You officially have the most stupid boyfriend in all the world,”

Akaashi only sighed in relief and leaned in to pull Bokuto closer and into a hug, “I love you Kou, you're not stupid we both know that, but please don't go making those ridiculous, impulsive decisions again. It scared the hell out of me” Akaashi laughed breathily.

“I love you, Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto said, pulling away from the hug to instead meet Akaashi’s lips, Akaashi hummed in surprise and quickly relaxed into the kiss. They kissed for a while, focusing purely on the way their lips gently brushed up against each other and how their tongues intertwined in a well-practiced motion, Akaashi began to feel light headed, Bokuto had always been a good kisser and one day Akaashi was sure it would send Akaashi to his grave. The continued to kiss, so wrapped up in their little bubble that they didn't notice that they were being watched.

“Oi. You two lovebirds, at least wait until you get home.” called a voice from the edge of the shower room,

“Kuroo.” Bokuto whined as he pulled away from Akaashi, the atmosphere the couple had created instantly shattered.

Kuroo only laughed before flinging a large piece of fabric towards Bokuto's face, he failed to catch it and so instead landed over his face, when Bokuto scrambled to pull the shirt off of his face he noticed it was his Volleyball Club shirt, the same one he had handed in only hours before, Bokuto stared at it and then started back at Kuroo, a confused look spread across his face, Kuroo only laughed.

“Coach told me about your stupid idea and told me to hand this back to you once you realized how much of an idiot you are.”

“Coach would never say that! He loves me!” Bokuto argued.

“Paraphrasing Bo, Paraphrasing” Kuroo joked, Akaashi laughed, Bokuto continued to frown until the laugh he was holding became too powerful and let out a loud laugh, the kind where he would throw his head back and cackle for a good few minutes. Akaashi and Kuroo exchanged glances while Bokuto was caught up in his laughing fit, they both smiled at each other; their Bokuto was back to normal.

“You know you'll probably both get sick from sitting on the cold wet floor for over 2 hours.” Kuroo said, after the laughter had died down.

“Don’t care,” Bokuto shot back, now standing and reaching out his hands to help pull Akaashi up from the shower room floor.

“Go get changed, and I'll drive you home.” Kuroo said with his shit eating grin plastered all over his face.

“What's the cost?” Akaashi said, no fool to Kuroo’s tactics.

“You both have to buy me fried chicken from that expensive place for the next week.”

“Deal.” Bokuto shouted, not really listening as he ran out of the room to get changed, Akaashi followed behind him. Just before Akaashi could fully leave the room Kuroo called for Akaashi, he promptly turned around to face the cat-like man stood before him.

“Is he good now?” he asked, signalling towards the door Bokuto had just left through.

“Yeah, he should be fine, maybe just reassure him next practice” Kuroo nodded in response.

“Good I’ll let Daichi know, now go and get changed before you freeze to death.” Kuroo laughed when he saw Akaashi’s purple fingertips, Akaashi obeyed him and left the room to retrieve his jacket from wherever he’d thrown it in his mad rush earlier on. Bokuto was done changing and was busy packing up his bag.

Once all three of them were ready, they left the Stadium and got into Kuroo’s old jeep, Bokuto made sure to turn on the most obnoxious music station he could find and mimic the awful sounds that came from the speakers, Akaashi and Kuroo laughed as Bokuto laughed at himself, deeply thankful that Bokuto Koutarou was back to his usual self.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed this story ^•^
> 
> I hopefully have another story going up this week which I’m super excited about but I can’t decide if I should write smut at the end or not ??? Let me know if you want smut or not cause I seriously cannot decide ahah anyway have a nice day
> 
> Thank you for reading :))


End file.
